Cutting inserts and toolholder assemblies are known in the art. Generally speaking, a number of types of inserts are commonly detachably clamped to a holder. Preferably, the inserts are securely and accurately held in place by an insert holder during operation.
Several types of toolholder systems are available in the industry. For instance, an insert with a diagonal notch may be retained in a three-sided toolholder pocket by a clamping arrangement that engages the notch in the insert and a diagonal recess in the toolholder body. In other systems, a toolholder may include a female “V” shaped nest in which an insert with a corresponding male “V” bottom is retained by a clamp that is adjustably held in the toolholder.
However, conventional toolholders are commonly fit-based and typically do not provide a method for adjusting the nest position below the insert or a clamping mechanism that is capable of moving in an angled motion over the insert. The present invention recognizes these and other needs and has developed a toolholder and assembly that are capable of providing such advantages.